


Hey Jude

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Comforting Castiel, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Hey Jude, M/M, Mary Lives, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Mary finds Cas comforting Dean during a nightmare and learns a lot about her son from the angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last short before the premiere tonight!

Dean was so exhausted he didn’t even make it to his bed. He crashed on the couch and Mary covered him with a throw she found draped over a chair. Cas showed her to the room he used and told her to make herself at home. She was still edgy around him. She accepted a cup of tea from him and turned in for the night. Well, sat on the bed questioning her mere existence was more the truth.

 

She eventually dozed, fully clothed on top of the covers. Like mother, like son. Dean usually slept like that on the road in cheap motel rooms. Her mother hearing kicked in and she was rousted by groaning, as if someone were in pain.  _ Had someone broken in to take Dean as well? _ She retrieved her gun from under her pillow and eased the door open.

 

Mary crept down the hall, keeping to the shadows to follow the sound. Her heart raced when she realized the origin of the noises was coming from the den Dean was resting in. She was poised to open fire when she saw the angel crouched down by Dean.

 

“Shhh...it’s okay, Dean. I’m here.” Cas smoothed a hand over his sweat dampened hair. He turned slightly to see Mary watching. “He gets nightmares, night terrors...I can usually get him to settle down.” Cas turned his attention back to Dean and softly hummed  _ Hey Jude _ until Dean was no longer writhing on the couch.

 

“H-how did you know to do that?” Mary asked.

 

Cas placed a tender kiss at Dean’s temple and stood. He ushered Mary to the kitchen and started some coffee for them. He quickly figured out where Dean got his notion of only four hours of sleep from. He also noticed Mary took her coffee strong and black like Dean.

 

“Dean told me long ago that you would sing that song to him when he didn’t feel well. I have been human before, succumbed to human illness.” Cas paused to smile at the memory. “He made me tomato rice soup and hummed it to me to help me sleep. I used to use my grace to get rid of the nightmares but in the absence of it I found just my voice had a similar effect.”

 

“Has he always been like this?”

 

“Since I’ve known him. He bears so many burdens. This one was most likely about Sam. Most are from his time in hell. Some are from when he bore the Mark. It pains me to see him like that.”

 

Mary’s eyes were wide. “He’s been to hell? And what Mark?”

 

Cas’ shoulders slumped with his heavy sigh. He shouldn’t have divulged that information. It was Dean’s place to tell Mary the details of his life. But he had no choice but to explain. “Dean made a crossroads deal when Sam was killed. One year later he was taken by hellhounds. I was charged along with other angels in my garrison to retrieve the soul of the Righteous Man and return him to earth. Many fell, but I am the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.”

 

“How long was he down there?” Mary just held her cup still in front of her.

 

“Time moves differently. What was mere months on earth were decades to Dean. He was tortured for thirty years.” Cas looked away. “He spent the next ten as the torturer.” He heard Mary gasp. “Even after that his soul still shined bright like a beacon. I found my way to him and restored him. He...he carries a bit of my grace in his soul. We have a profound bond.”

 

He let her process that but of information before continuing. “He made the choice to take the Mark of Cain to save the world from Abaddon, a knight of hell. The only thing powerful enough to defeat her was the First Blade. And it could only be wielded by the bearer of the Mark. I almost lost him to it.”

 

“Does he-?”

 

“No, the Mark is gone, but at a far greater cost than Sam or I had ever imagined. We lost Charlie. She was a dear friend to me and a sister to them. Dean went on a rage, killing the entire family responsible for her murder. He nearly killed me. We broke the curse with the help of a powerful witch, but we unleashed the Darkness.”

 

“Darkness?”

 

“I believe Dean told you about her. Amara, God’s sister. She is the one who resurrected you to thank Dean for facilitating her reunion with my Father.”

 

“And you’ve been by his side since hell?”

 

“Mostly. We have fought shoulder to shoulder together. We have fought against each other when we stubbornly decided our ways were the right ways. We’ve been through purgatory together and I was willing to come with him at the end, sacrifice myself along with him.”

 

Mary was brought to tears. This was why she was the outsider, why Dean told her the angel was family and she would have to learn to deal with it. He’d told her Cas would never be left behind again. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

 

Cas tried not to startle. “I have a great deal of affection for Dean. The other angels have long viewed this as a weakness, my downfall.”

 

“I think he feels the same for you, Castiel. Tell me, are you  _ together _ ?”

 

Another heavy sigh from Cas. He took a sip of his coffee. “I believe the modern term is, ‘it’s complicated’.”

 

“Because you’re a man?”

 

“Because Dean convinced himself a long time ago that he doesn’t deserve to be loved and that loving someone puts them in danger.”

 

“But you’re an angel. He doesn’t need to protect you.”

 

“It’s his nature. He’s a guardian. It’s instinct to protect. I admire that about him. Your son is one of the most amazing humans to ever exist. You must let go of the image you had of him when you died. Your child is gone. Get to know the man because whether he believes it or not he is worth it.”

 

Mary softened her expression and extended a hand across the table to Cas. He placed his in it and gave a thin smile. “Thank you, Castiel. I think I needed to hear that.” She smirked the same way Dean did. “He should take the advice of the song, to let you into his heart.”

 

“Then we can start to make things better.”


End file.
